l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
8th century
The eighth century of Rokugan's history. Notable events The following are the most notable events of the eighth century: Culture * 701 - Jama Suru recruits survivors and descendants of the rebel People's Legion. * 701 - The Merchant Council renovates Zakyo Toshi, which begins to be known as the "City of White Walls". * 704 - Dragonfly Clan and Tonbo family founded. * 705 - Isawa Shokan stumbles onto the trail of Jama Suru. * 710 - Kyuden Tonbo is finished. * 710 - Isawa Shokan bargains with Nikoma no Oni, becoming Shokansuru. * 710 - Nikoma no Oni, known as The Maw, begins to assemble a Shadowlands army. * 710 - A new Jama Suru emerges and resumes his role as one of the Bloodspeaker's leaders. * 711 - Tonbo Kuyuden becomes Dragonfly Clan Champion. * 712 - The Dragonfly Clan begin their duty as emissaries of the Dragon Clan. * 714 - The Dark Oracle first appears in rokugan and meets the Maw. * 716 - Loss of the lands of the Hiruma family. * 716 - Desolation of the lands of the Kuni family. * 716 - The Blade of Truths and the Blade of Secrets are forged. * 717 - The Kaiu Wall is extended. * 717 - The Maw's skull is purified and hung over the gates of Kyuden Hida. * 717 - The Kuni begins to reclaim the Kuni Wastes from the Taint. * 721 - Agasha Nodotai changes schools at the age of nine. * 739 - Akodo Shimizu exposed fleeing Agasha Enshoku as the Maho-tsukai who terrorized the Osari Plains. * 740 - Hantei XXII becomes Emperor of Rokugan. * 743 - Shimizu Gochoku founds the Lion's Shimizu family. * 743 - Hantei XXII betroths Doji Makiko. * 748 - Iuchiban escapes from his Tomb. * 750 - Hare Clan founded. * 774 - A scroll with the lost Ancestral Hiruma techniques is seen at Udekura-Mori, in hands of fallen Hiruma. * 790 - The Scorpion Clan became ascendant in the courts, outmaneuvering the Crane and forging alliances. * 790 - The Unicorn Clan enters the Shadowlands in the Return of the Ki-Rin. Magic and Religion * 718 - The sect of the Brotherhood of Shinsei known as Tengoku's Fist is founded. * 763 - Isawa Uso becomes the new Oracle of Fire. * 766 - Kitsu Taiko joins the Phoenix Clan and becomes Master of Fire * 774 - The Oracle of Fire becomes corrupted and attacks the Phoenix Clan before disappearing into the Shadowlands as the Dark Oracle of Fire. * 782 - The Lying Darkness binds Agasha Yuriko to Morikage Toshi, and a connection with Toshigoku is created. The city is abandoned by the Phoenix. * 800 - A new star appears in the Celestial Dragon constellation, heralding the Return of the Ki-Rin. Military history * 704 - Battle of Kyuden Tonbo * 711 - Battle of the Great Climb * 712 - Nikesake is besieged by Matsu Yoshitomo's army. * 715 - Battle of Tidal Landbridge * 716 - Fall of Shiro Hiruma * 716 - Battle of Takezo Cliffs * 716 - Battle of the Cresting Wave * 716 - Construction of the Kaiu Wall * 718 - Battle of the Thundering Shrine * 735 - The Hiruma fails to recapture Shiro Hiruma from the Shadowlands. * 747 - Shiro Hiruma is retaken by the Hiruma, holding it for only two weeks. * 750 - Battle of the Bloody Retreat * 750 - Battle of Sleeping River * 755 - Loss of the Hiruma Scout School * 774 - Morning Frost Castle is built. Births and deaths Births * 712 - Agasha Nodotai * 717 - Kitsu Taiko * 789 - Mirumoto Kaijuko * 798 - Agasha Kitsuki Deaths * 709 - Jama Suru * 710 - Ichiro Munemitsu * 710 - Kitsu Yojireru * 710 - Mirumoto Hasaiki * 710 - Shiba Sentei * 711 - Mirumoto Asijin * 711 - Akodo Yokutsu * 715 - Daidoji Masashigi * 715 - Kinjiro no Oni * 716 - Akodo Fuso * 716 - Chizaro no Oni * 716 - Hiruma Otokogi * 716 - Hotaka * 716 - Kaiu Haru * 716 - Kuni Hakirei * 716 - Kuni Osaku * 716 - The Maw * 736 - Hida Isoshi * 739 - Hida Banuken * 743 - Agasha Enshoku * 744 - Agasha Nodotai * 745 - Doji Taehime * 750 - Iuchi Mohai :: Isashi :: Iuchi Hyotaru :: Shimushi :: Togashi Yamatsu * 755 - Hiruma Sokokai * 779 - Asako Beiwa * 781 - Isawa Taiko Year-by-year The following is a timeline of the events of the eighth century. *08